


I Miss You

by drxpdead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxpdead/pseuds/drxpdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan phone sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

"How's the new flat working out?" Phil asked on the other side of the receiver, his voice muffled slightly against the pillow Dan was laying on. He closed his text book and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Alright, so far." Dan replied. "Pretty empty right now, I need to get some furniture."

"It's been three weeks and you're still sleeping on the couch?" Phil asked with a small laugh. 

"You know how I am about that stuff." Dan said. "Plus, I haven't had much time. I have, like, five papers due in the next two weeks, and no motivation to start them."

He heard Phil sigh in the other end of the phone and smiled. He knew how much his laziness tended to annoy his best friend. 

"You know, you didn't have to start university right after graduating." Phil explained. "You're gonna overwork yourself soon."

Dan rolled his eyes, even though he knew Phil couldn't see. 

His friend was always commenting on his life choices. Dan knew he was pretty irrational when it came to making certain decisions, but he always worked through it. He'd decided to jump right back into school after Year 13, instead of taking some time off, like Phil had. 

He just hadn't wanted to wait. He didn't know why, but he felt bored with the idea of just waiting around. 

And so he'd bought a flat out in London, close to his new school, and hadn't hesitated in applying. And now he was sort of regretting it. 

All of his other friends (all three of them) seemed much more happier with their choices, taking time off and settling down before deciding what they wanted to do with their life. And here Dan was, studying law. Not exactly what he'd been planning, but it would look good. That's what kept him from just dropping out. 

"You found any, uh... interesting people?" Phil asked a moment later, and Dan kept himself from groaning. His friend was constantly asking him if there were any girls or guys that he thought were 'dating material'. And the answer was always no. 

It was played out, he knew, having a crush on your best friend, and Dan was experiencing every cliche teen angst romance novel. He'd had feelings for Phil ever since they were 15, and Dan had realized that Phil was beautiful. He'd never admit his feelings, of course. Even though Phil himself had come out as openly gay, Dan was too awkward to tell him. Because he felt that it would ruin the close friendship they already had, and he'd rather have him close than not at all. 

"Well, there actually is this one guy. His name's PJ, he's really interesting. Majoring in Film Directing. Creative kind of guy." 

"Is he cute?" Phil asked eagerly, and Dan smiled. 

"I guess. Not really my type, I think." And Dan thought that he had something with Chris, another newfound acquaintance who was extremely entertaining, but took his studies quite seriously. Dan had seen some curious looks passed between them. 

"You haven't been on a date since you were 16, Dan." Phil complained. "When are you going to start opening up?"

"Stop pressuring me." Dan whined playfully. "And you know damn well that that date was a bust. You set me up with the worst possible guy."

"I though he was nice." Phil said, and Dan could almost see the shrug. 

"Whatever. I'm just trying to save myself." Dan said, and scowled when Phil started laughing. 

"You're gonna be a virgin for the rest of your life."

Dan sat up on the couch, frowning at the bare wall. "Hey, you said you wouldn't tease me about that."

"Sorry." Phil said. "But honestly, when's the last time you even got off?"

Dan spluttered. "You can't just ask things like that." He exclaimed, ignoring the fact that his face was turning red. 

"What, you don't like hearing me talk dirty?" Phil said, an obvious smirk in his tone. "Am I not attractive enough to star in your late night fantasies?"

"That wasn't even close to dirty talk." Dan replied. 

"Is that a challenge, Howell?"

"You gonna take it?" Dan asked, grinning and completely aware of the fact that his heart was racing. This was actually happening. He was not prepared for this. 

"Oh, Dan." Phil said, and fuck, the way he said it had Dan shifting on the couch because his pants immediately started getting tight. It was all breathy and sensuous, exactly what Dan imagined he'd sound like in bed. "You've no idea the things I could do to you."

Dan gripped his phone tightly in his hand, his other curling into the fabric of the couch. "Yeah?" He said vaguely, focusing mostly on the sound of Phil's breathing. For some reason it was a huge turn on. "What kind of things?"

He heard Phil laugh airily as he leaned back against the couch. "Touch you. Everywhere." Phil said, and Dan's breath caught in his throat. "Kiss you till you couldn't breathe." Dan closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. "Fuck you till my name is the only thing you know."

"Fuck." Dan moaned. He was hopelessly turned on at this point, his erection straining against his thin sweat pants visibly.

This was a very new experience. Not just with the Phil, but the whole phone sex thing period. Him and Phil were familiar enough with each other that most sexual things weren't too uncomfortable. But actually doing this, was new territory.

There was also the nagging though in the back of his head that this was Phil. His best friend since they were 12, who would never think of Dan in any sexual kind of way. And there would definitely have to be some awkward undertones in their friendship after this, this wasn't just some casual occurrence. But Dan really wasn't thinking about all that clearly right now because he could hear Phil panting slightly through his cell phone, and God, Dan could swear he was touching himself. 

"Dirty enough for you, Danny?" Phil grunted. Dan felt so weird, doing this right here, even though he was all alone in his empty flat. He felt as if he should at least be in the privacy of his own room. But he didn't think he'd make it, because he was painfully hard and certain that any movement would make him come. 

"I think you could do better." Dan said, biting his lip. He wasn't used to this, wasn't used to having anyone say things like this to him. He could feel his cheeks burning slightly at just the thought of Phil actually talking like that.

"Touch yourself." Phil commanded, his voice turning rough and sexy, and Dan didn't even hesitate before pushing his hands under his sweats, palming himself through his underwear. His throat strained as he tried to control the sounds that were fighting to be let loose at the feeling. Pleasuring himself had never been this good. He pressed the heel of his hand harder against himself, jerking at the pure fucking heat that ran through him. He couldn't stop the low groan escaping his lips. "Don't hold back, Dan." Phil muttered.

"Ahh, fuck." Dan moaned, gripping himself through the thin material of his shorts, starting to move his hand up and down his dick slowly. "F-feels so good."

"Wish I could see you." Phil stuttered on his end. His breathing was labored and heavy, and Dan was sure he was the same. "Just imagining the way you look right now, fuck, I'm so close."

Dan couldn't even answer, he was too far gone to even string two words together properly. He was properly touching himself now, his hand moving slowly at first, driving him crazy. When had getting off been this fucking amazing? He started moving faster, moaning louder as he got closer closer to his climax. His entire body was almost shaking and he could barely keep the phone to his ear. 

"Phil." Dan choked out, arching slightly off of the couch. "Hah. Phil, keep talking, please."

He heard Phil letting out noises that did nothing but make him hotter. "I wanna touch you so bad, Dan." Phil whimpered. "Run my hands all over your chest, make you go crazy. Kiss your neck and your thighs, till you can't even think. Oh shit. I want you so bad, Dan, you don't even know."

"Oh fuck, yes." Dan breathed, closing his eyes tightly. He could feel it, the tight coil of heat pooling his stomach, pushing him closer to the edge of insane pleasure. 

"You almost there, babe?"

"Yes. Oh god, I'm gonna-" He didn't finish, as the his release washed over him in hot waves. He couldn't stop the loud yell as he came, not even caring that his sweats were definitely getting stained. He dropped his phone on the couch beside him as he rode out his orgasm. He didn't think it had ever felt that good. 

There was a muffled shouting from his phone and he picked it back up, biting his lip as he listened to Phil coming as well. He could probably get hard again just from that sound. 

They say there in silence for the longest time, catching their breath and trying to calm down. Dan eyed his damp pants warily; it was a bitch getting this stuff out of clothes, he knew. 

"Fuck, I miss you so much, Dan." Phil whispered through the phone. He sounded so damn pleased, and Dan's chest ached. He'd never really realized just how much he missed just being able to see the black haired boy, webcams and phone calls just didn't cut it. 

"Me too." Dan replied. He paused for a second and then laughed breathlessly. "Did you call me 'babe'?"

"Shut up, it was heat of the moment." Phil said with a chuckle, and Dan smiled. It was surreal, the fact that they'd been jerking off together not two minutes ago, and now they were joking around like always. Like nothing had just happened between them, that could drastically change the terms of their friendship. 

"Nope. I'm now your babe. You have to buy me things for Valentines Day now, and my birthday." Dan said.

"I do that already." Phil scoffed. 

"Well then, that makes us exclusive now."

Phil laughed and Dan smile at the sound. He always loved being the one to make Phil laugh like that. 

"I have to go." Phil said, and Dan's smile dropped slightly. "My mum's been bugging me about having dinner with the family, and I promised I would tonight."

"Okay." Dan said. "Make sure you wash your hands."

Phil giggled. "Bye, Dan." He said. "Have fun with those papers."

"Fuck you."

They hung up and Dan stared at his phone for a moment. This object had brought him closer to Phil than he could have ever hoped. 

He sat on that couch for just a minute longer before going and taking a shower. He felt really dirty at the moment, and he didn't like it. No matter how good it had felt getting that way. 

Maybe he'd call Phil tomorrow, too.


End file.
